Training Island, Paradise Island
by DreamChasers
Summary: Me and the Naruto characters must pass all the tasks on the island in order to receive a luxury vacation on a paradise island.
1. A New Mission

**Chapter One**

**A New Mission**

The eighteen of us stood in a straight line, facing Lady Tsunade. We were at the entrance to the village, the sun shining down on us. It was a bright, sunny day and the heat was equally as powerful.

"As the Hokage of this village it is my job to make sure that all my ninja are well trained and prepared for absolutely anything. This means that I will go to any extent to train you," she said, smiling as she looked at the sun from underneath her hat, "This is why I'm sending you all to a deserted island. Once there you will need to survive. To do this you will need to be able to work as a team, be able to hold in any hatred for others and be aware of each other's strengths and weaknesses but be able to hide these from enemies. On this island, we will send challenges in which either one, some or all of these skills will be required. Of course this will go rewarded. As many of the ninjas who undergo this challenge fail, more that ninety percent, if you pass you will be given two weeks off missions to go to a island paradise." Many of the girls smiled, knowing that this meant sun, sunbathing, luxurious hotels and most importantly to them, a chance to show off their bodies.

"This is it," I whispered, happy to have a chance to show what I was made of.

"This is what?" Hanabi asked from next to me.

"A chance to prove myself," I whispered back. Hanabi smiled, knowing I didn't think much of myself.

"I already know," she whispered back, causing me to blush.

"Team seven, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, step forward," Tsunade called out. They obeyed and all stepped forwards.

"Do you accept your mission?" She asked, looking at each of them in turn.

"Yes," they all said in unison then stepped back.

"Team nine, Kiba, Hinata and Shino, step forward," Tsunade called out again. They also stepped forwards as group seven had.

"Do you accept your mission?" She asked again.

"Yes," they all said, once more in unison.

"Group ten, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji, step forward," she called out once more. Yet again, they stood forward.

"Do you accept this mission?" She asked.

"Yes, they all said in unison before stepping back, half-heartedly.

"Team Gai, Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee, step forward," she called out. They stepped forwards.

"Do you accept this mission?" She asked, looking at each of them in turn.

"Yes," they all said in unison, stepping back just as the others had.

"Sand siblings, although you do not represent Konoha, villages are allies and so we must build up our allies also, Gaara, Temari and I Kankuro, step forwards." They did so reluctantly and stared at Tsunade.

"Do you accept this mission?" She asked, looking over each of them.

"Yes," they all said but not in unison, as if rebelling against Tsunade.

"And for the youngest of the teams, team eight, although you are the youngest, you are equal to the others. You have proved your strength and are to be on this mission too if you accept. Konohamaru, Hanabi and Kyle, step forwards." We all obeyed, stepping forwards in unison. She looked at each of us in turn.

"Do you accept this mission?" She asked.

"Yes," we said in unison, causing the sand siblings to laugh a little. Tsunade glared at them then we stepped back.

"You shall leave soon but first, I have one thing to take care of," she said. Everyone nodded and began to talk and came out of line.

"Kyle?" Tsunade asked. I turned and looked at her.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?" I asked as she came closer.

"I know you can do this but the other teams doubt you, I know your strength and this is your chance to show it. Your parents died when you were born, fighting for this village but they brought something amazing to this town… and that thing is you," she said.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade," I said, causing her to smile.

"Task three is for you," she whispered. I smiled a little then she backed away. "Prepare to leave," she called out. We all once more stood in a straight line.

"Your destination is Konoha Port," she said, "It is not far away, please walk as you do not want to waste energy… go." We all walked out of the gates in our groups, talking.

"This is my chance to show everyone what I'm capable of," I said to Konohamaru.

"We know what you're made of," he said, "You're strong but you've got to show it, you're almost always hiding it." I sighed and nodded as we walked onwards. Konoha was beautiful in the summer. The flowers of all colours were everywhere and butterflies wove in and out of these. The sun shone down, making the water ahead sparkle. We shielded our eyes from the sun as we looked ahead at Konoha Port. It was a small port and only one ship could be seen there, bobbing up and down on the water contently. I smiled as I saw it then looked to see that Hanabi was arguing with Neji.

"He's weak!" Neji said, glaring at Hanabi.

"He's not weak, you just haven't seen his strength!" Hanabi yelled back. I sighed, they were fighting about me.

"Don't worry about it Kyle," Naruto said, "People treated me like that for years." I nodded.

"Thanks Naruto," I said, "But still, I don't think anything I do will make them think any differently."

"Do you doubt him?" Konohamaru asked.

"To be honest, I do," Naruto said, "But I'll believe him when he proves it. Something tells me that he will on this mission." Konohamaru smiled a little and walked ahead with Naruto, leaving me to walk by myself.

"You will prove yourself Kyle," someone said. I looked to my right where Hanabi had previously been to see Hinata.

"Thanks Hinata," I said, "That means a lot to me." She smiled.

"Hanabi always says it, after a while it's obvious she means it. I believe her," she said, "Besides, everyone doubted me for a long time." I smiled a little at her. "Anyway we're here," she said. I looked up to see that we were in front of the boat.

"Yeah, I guess we are," I said as we boarded it. She rejoined her team and we all boarded the ship. I leant against the side as the ship began to move. "Guess I'm on my way to a deserted island."


	2. The Island

**Chapter Two**

**The Island**

The boat rocked gently as it moved across the water. I sighed and continued to stared down at the water.

"Is something wrong Kyle?" Asked a voice behind me. I turned around to see Sakura, "You seem a bit down."

"I'm fine," I said, looking back at the water.

"Doesn't explain why you're not talking to anyone or why you're on your own," she said, standing next to me.

"It's not that I'm not ok," I said, "It's just that no-one wants to be with me or talk to me."

"Come with me," she said, taking my arm and pulling me inside and into a room that had a glass floor. Before stepping onto it, we took our shoes off. Underneath the glass was the water. The water cast a glow onto the walls as we laid down. There was only one other person in the room and that was Hanabi who was asleep in a corner.

"I wanted to show you this," she said, "It's a lovely view, don't you think?" She smiled at me softly. I nodded.

"Yeah, it is," I said, sitting down on the glass. She sat down next to me.

"See, I want to talk to you," she said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, but you don't think of me as… strong," I finally said.

"I might not now but Hanabi does," she said, pointing at the young Hyuga. I smiled gently.

"She's very special to me," I said quietly. Sakura still heard and giggled a little. I blushed but ignored it as I talked to her a bit more.

"Thanks a lot Sakura," I said, smiling at her gently.

"No problem Kyle," she said, standing up, "I'm gonna go and see how close to the island we are." I nodded and watched her leave silently. When she was gone, I walked over to Hanabi and sat by her sleeping form. I waited until she awoke and when she did smiled at her.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled gently before nodding.

"Yeah, are you?" She asked, sitting up. I nodded a little.

"Yeah, I am now," I said, sighing and looking down. I gasped as I saw the crack in the glass. Suddenly, the glass burst and water shot into the room. The glass all smashed out and me and Hanabi were left in the room. Soon the ship hit the seabed so it was impossible to escape through the hole. I took Hanabi's arm and pulled her along to the door. I pulled but it wouldn't open but I wouldn't give in. I pulled as hard as I could and it flew open, the door coming off it's hinges. I pulled Hanabi through the doorway and up the stairs so that we were able to get to the surface. I looked down to see she was unconscious. I looked wide-eyed and pulled her to the surface. Looking to the left, I could see that there was a life ring. I laid Hanabi on it and opened her mouth then checked to see she was breathing. I gasped when she wasn't and began CPR while applying a little pressure to her chest until I could hear she was breathing again. I sighed in relief and picked her up slowly. I could see the island not far away with everyone walking onto it. It was not a sandy beach from this angle but one with a lot of trees. I began to swim slowly, making sure that Hanabi was ok. Finally, I made it to the land and, being weak, passed out. Both me and Hanabi fell to the ground and Hinata quickly helped her sister while Sakura ran over and began to make sure I was still ok.

It was a while later when I woke up. The others had already made a temporary camp, a fire and some makeshift tents. Logs also surrounded the fire. Hanabi was sitting on one of them, looking into the flames. I slowly walked over to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, sitting down on the same log.

"Yeah, thanks to you," she smiled a little and I did the same.

"Where are the others?" I asked. She immediately pointed at the tents.

"They're sleeping, it's been a long day for them. They've been building this camp." I sighed.

"I'm going to make it up to them for helping me," I said, "Will you help me?" I asked. She nodded at me smiling.

"Of course I will, I owe you one," she said, standing up, "What is it you want to do?" I smiled and looked at her.

"We're gonna build tree-houses for everyone to live in," I said to her as I began to examine a tree.

"Why are we gonna do that?" She asked, walking over to me.

"Tree-houses are safer," I said, "And they're also better to live in." Hanabi giggled and nodded.

"So, how many trees do we need?" She asked, looking around at the trees in the area," One per person or one per team?"

"I think for now we'll just make one per team," I said, "But we'll separate the rooms in the tree-houses so everyone can have some privacy."

"Should I wake Konohamaru?" She asked, walking towards his tent.

"No, we should be able to do this on our own," I said. She nodded and walked back over to the tree.

Through the night we worked, collecting wood, bamboo, whatever was necessary in order to create the tree-houses. And when they were created, we were still not done, we still had to create things to put inside them. Eventually though, it was all complete and me and Hanabi were able to lay down by the fire and fall asleep.


	3. The Start Of Training

**Chapter Three**

**The Start Of Training**

When everyone woke up in the morning, they were shocked at what me and Hanabi had managed to create overnight. Looking at us, they smiled and realized that it was us who had created the tree-houses and slowly Hinata walked towards us and shook us.

"Guys, it's morning," she said as she continued to shake us. We both slowly woke up and looked up at her.

"H-Hinata?" I asked, still half asleep.

"How did you two manage to get this all done in one night?" She asked, looking between the two of us.

"With a lot of hard work," Hanabi told her simply whilst still yawning. Hinata smiled a little and sat down beside us.

"It's amazing" she said, "Everyone's really surprised."

"Well, you guys all did a lot for us so we should really do a lot for you too," I said. Hinata smiled at us again before standing up. "So, which team gets which tree-house?" She asked, looking at each of them. Everyone looked at us, wanting to know the same thing.

"It doesn't really matter," I said and Hanabi nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on guys, you two spent all night making these things, you should choose. We both looked at each other before nodding. I pointed to the first one.

"The sand siblings," I said. They said nothing and simply walked over to the first tree-house. Temari bit her thumb so that it bled then, using the blood, drew the sand village symbol upon the tree. Hanabi pointed to the second one.

"Team nine," she said and watched as her sister, Kiba and Shino walked over to it. This time, Kiba bit his thumb after insisting that Hinata shouldn't bite hers and using his blood, he drew a nine on the tree. We both pointed to the third one.

"Team Gai." Neji bit his thumb before either of the others could and drew the Hyuga symbol on the tree. Tenten just went along with it but Lee was a bit annoyed.

"Being stuck up as usual," Hanabi whispered to me. I nodded in agreement.

"Team seven," I said and they instantly knew to go to the next tree. Naruto bit his thumb and drew the seven. He had had practice on doing this from when he had learnt how to summon the frog.

"Team ten," I finally said and they walked over to their tree and Ino bit her thumb and drew the ten on the tree. The final tree we had built belonged to our team. We didn't know what difference there was between the trees as they all seemed the same to us. Hanabi and me both bit our thumbs and drew half each, ending with our thumbs touching.

"What do we do with the tents then?" Naruto asked, looking back at what had been his home for the night, uncomfortable as it was.

"I think I have a solution," Gaara said in his monotone voice, picking one up and throwing it onto the fire. He threw all the tents onto the fire and soon the fire was burning brightly. Luckily, the trees were all quite a distance from the fire so could not get burnt even if the wind blew it in that direction. It had been very unusual how there had only been six trees in the clearing, all equally spread around the perimeter. My guess was that someone had been camping here previously.

"Well, let's go up there and see what it's like," Konohamaru said. We nodded and followed him up the rope ladder and into the tree-house. The tree-house was arranged in an unusual way, when you stepped off you were on a porch with three doors. Each led to a room for a different person. All the rooms were connected by some doors at the back and also had everything that was needed, including a bed.

"Hanabi can be in the middle room," I said, "And which one do you want Konohamaru?" I asked. He pointed to the one on the left and I nodded. He entered the room and I entered the one on the right.

"Guys! Come on! We've got training to do!" Tenten yelled up to us. I walked out of my room to the front of the tree-house and looked down at her.

"Ok, we'll be down in a minute!" I called back down. She nodded.

"Well hurry up!" She called back. I nodded and knocked on Hanabi's door before entering it.

"Come on," I said, "We've got to go down to training."

"I'll be there in a minute," she said, standing up. I closed her door then knocked on Konohamaru's door.

"Yeah, I know!" he called out. I jumped down from the tree-house, landing on the ground near Tenten.

"Nice tree-houses Kyle," Tenten said, smiling and giving me a thumbs up.

"Thanks but it isn't much really," I said, "And Hanabi helped me." She nodded.

"I know, but it's still pretty impressive." I smiled at her.

"Thanks Tenten," I said, looking at the ground.

"No problem," she said. I looked up in time to see Konohamaru and Hanabi jump down from the tree-house.

"Come on then," Konohamaru said. We all nodded and followed Tenten off to the grounds we would be training on. When I got there, I had to block as Sakura tried to kick me. I skidded backwards.

"Fight me," she said, "I want to see how strong you are." All the others were seated nearby, watching.

"You can learn as much from watching as you can from fighting," Shikamaru told Naruto, "And besides, Lady Tsunade said we should know everyone's strengths and weaknesses."

"Fight me with all your strength," she said, "They'll know how strong you are then."

"If you say so," I said, and moved so fast, I couldn't be seen. I appeared behind Sakura and hit her quickly before moving again. To the others though, it just looked like Sakura was being hit by thin air. I finally stopped and she smirked, running forwards. I smirked and moved quickly, appearing above her. I kicked down so she shot down but bounced upwards, kicking me in the face. I flipped backwards and landed on my hands, pushing myself back into the air and onto my feet. I began to perform some hand symbols before multiplying into a few hundred.

"Look out Sakura!" Naruto yelled, but it was too late. I kicked her aside and the others all kicked as well while she was on the ground. Naruto was in shock but then the Sakura changed into a log. I ducked and avoided a kunai.

"Nice try," I said, throwing several in her way. She avoided them and bounced off the last one, trying to kick me. I blocked quickly and grabbed her leg, performing one hand symbols. A triangle-like symbol slid off my arm, to my hand and onto her leg before going up her pants and finally stopping on her chest.

"No, it can't be…" Neji said, "From Kyle…?" There was a beeping sound then an explosion. Sakura flew into the air from the explosion. I knelt on the ground and began more hand signs. I could see Sakura recovering and coming at me with a kick. I finished the last symbol and hit the ground with my hand. A huge ball of fire surrounded me and Sakura was thrown backwards and burnt. The flame ball disappeared and I stood up, looking at Sakura.

"Are we done?" I asked. Several of the other ninjas stared at me in shock.

"K-Kyle did that?" Naruto asked, staring at me in shock.

"Yes, and he hasn't even used a tenth of his chakra," Neji said, "Plus he didn't use many of his special techniques."

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Byakugan for the chakra," he said, "And that card I got from Kabuto with his abilities on it."

"Why did you never know?" Lee asked, staring at his team-mate in shock.

"I never looked," he said, "I never thought that he'd have anything special but just look at some of the Justus he can perform." He handed Lee the card and Lee looked over the card. He gasped in amazement. Suddenly a kunai shot into the area.

"Guys, I think task one has arrived," Temari said.


	4. Training Over, This Is For Real

**Chapter Four**

**Training Over, This Is The Real Deal**

We all stood up instantly and looked around.

"Where are they Neji?" I asked, "Hinata? Hanabi? Do any of you know?"

"Why are you asking us?" Hinata asked.

"You have the Byakugan," I said, as I jumped up. I instantly saw an enemy and threw a kunai. Bull's-eye. I shielded my eyes as it exploded and dropped to the ground. All the others turned to the explosion, realizing I had seen an enemy there. From on the ground, I could see another enemy's feet on the opposite side behind a bush. I threw a kunai at the person's leg and they screamed out in pain. "They're surrounding us!" I yelled to the others who instantly formed a circle. Naruto created shadow clones to walk in front of all the bushed. Each of them were ambushed by a person and disappeared. Shikamaru used his shadow possession on one of the people and they stopped. I instantly ran out and stabbed the person with a kunai before kicking two others away and running back. Shika stopped the shadow possession and the man fell to the ground, clutching his chest. Sasuke began some hand symbols and then put a finger to his mouth, spitting out flames. Hinata quickly ran forwards with Hanabi and they began to beat some of the people. Others followed in there steps but I stood still.

"This is too easy," I whispered to myself, "They're not even fighting back." I looked into the bushes and saw someone who wasn't fighting. I ran forwards and jumped over the bush and looked down at the person. "Why don't you want to join in the fight?" I asked the woman. She gasped and quickly turned around, attempting to punch me. I quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her. I began the one handed symbols again, allowing the triangle to slide onto her body. I gasped as someone grabbed my arm and I couldn't escape. I tugged, needing to get away from the explosion but couldn't. I closed my eyes as it exploded. I was knocked unconscious. Others ran to the bush but it was too late as I was dragged away from the area.

I woke up in a small cave on the ground. Looking around, people with kunai surrounded me.

"What the… where am I?" I asked, looking at the people, a little weak. I tried my hand symbols and was surprised when they stood by and allowed me to. I performed the last symbol but nothing happened.

"Chakra seal," one of them smirked. I gulped in both fear and annoyance. I had to wait, surely the others would realize I was gone and look for me. I gasped as I saw one of them bringing Hanabi towards us. She was struggling but she couldn't escape. Hanabi was thrown to me. I quickly caught her.

"I can teach you something in a minute," I said, "But you have to not worry about me." She nodded unconvincingly. "Do the hand symbols I tell you," I said. She nodded.

Dog. Horse. Rooster. Dragon. Dragon. Tiger. Monkey. Tiger. Dog. Snake. Pig. Rooster.

She followed all the hand symbols quickly and the fire ball quickly surrounded her. I was thrown back but so were the other people. Even though I was burnt and in pain. I managed to pick up a kunai and stab over half the people before Hanabi's attack was over. She also picked one up and stabbed the rest of them. We both ran from the area, not wanting to wait if one got up, although that would most likely not happen. We ran back to the others who were still fighting.

"There you guys are," Hinata said, "What happened?"

"We got kidnapped," Hanabi said, throwing the kunai at someone who was fighting Neji.

"What the hell," Hinata said, staring at us in shock.

"And I've got a chakra seal on me," I said. Hinata looked at me then nodded.

"Here," she said, passing me an antidote to the chakra seal. I took it then smirked at Hanabi.

"Hanabi, do you want to mix that move?" I asked. She smirked and nodded. "Hinata, get everyone out of here, we can finish them off." She nodded and gathered up all the people. Me and Hanabi both put our left hands together and using our right hands together, created the right hand signs. All the enemies were running towards us now but we finished the last sign before they got to us. The fire ball grew, twice as big as the ones we could create on our own, engulfing all the enemies. We held onto each other's hands as a wind blew along with the fire that almost took us off our feet. When we were done, the enemies were all on the ground, mostly dead. We both walked back to the camp where the others were waiting for us.

"Did you do it?" Naruto asked. We both nodded and then saw a piece of paper dropping down. Neji caught it and chuckled before showing us the paper with the words 'task one completed'. He let it fly in the wind and it slowly dropped onto the fire. I smiled a little as I watched it burn.

"Well," Neji said, throwing cards with everyone's names on them and abilities and other stats onto the ground, "Lady Tsunade said we should know about each others strengths and weaknesses."


	5. Strengths And Weaknesses

**Chapter Five**

**Strengths And Weaknesses**

This is how it worked, we started off with our own card for two minutes before passing it to the next person, who had if for two minutes then passed it to the next person and so on.

So obviously I started with my own card. Looking at it, I could see a list of my abilities, strengths and weaknesses. According to the card, I was strong against a large number of enemies but weak in close combat. Further down the card was also my biggest fear, crosses. I had been told the story many times. My parents were still in the war against the sound village:

_Flashback_

"_Karen! Watch out!" My dad yelled to my mum._

"_I see it Jack!" She called back, avoiding the kunai that had been aiming at her. It was several days into the war and the Leaf Village was beginning to defeat the sound village._

"_Come on people, the sound can't take much more of this!" Yelled a nearby ninja. My mum ran forwards, performing hand seals. She stopped in the middle of a group of ninja and finished, allowing the fire ball to engulf her enemies, leaving them dead on the ground. My dad ran alongside her and they held hands, beginning to create the hand signs together._

"_This is for Kyle!" Yelled My Dad as they finished off the hand symbols. A burst of light shot out of their hands and destroyed a nearby building, killing many of the sound ninja inside, people who were plotting against the leaf village._

"_They're killing too many people at too fast a rate!" Yelled a sound ninja to some others. They smirked and all the sound ninja in the village disappeared._

"_Where the hell are they?!" Yelled my Dad as all the leaf ninja crowded together. Big mistake. A moment later my mum screamed as she pointed up. There, above them was a huge dragon-like monster. It breathed not fire, but crosses. It looked down at the leaf ninja who were all trying to escape and breathed the crosses down upon them. They all died, all two hundred and fifty seven of them died. That included my parents._

_End of Flashback_

I passed the card onto the next person, Konohamaru and received Hanabi's card. I looked at it and saw that she had all the powers of the other Hyugas plus she was able to share an ability with other people, that explained why she was able to perform my jutsu earlier. I then looked at her strengths, she was good at long range attacks and her weakness was close combat. She was also scared of lightning. I smiled a little at the card before examining for the remaining time before having to pass it on to Konohamaru. So I examined all the cards eventually and memorized all the details on every card.

"Now that that's done," Neji said, "I think we should relax for the rest of the day." I nodded in agreement as did many of the others. I looked up and could see it was already beginning to get dark anyway. I stared up at the moon and at the stars and felt comforted, my parents would be proud of me, I was sure of it, and I was proud of them, they were my biggest heroes and died for their village. I was proud to be their son.

"Something wrong?" Hanabi asked, walking over to me.

"Just thinking about my parents," I answered, "And everything that they did for this village.

"Oh, I'm really sorry about what happened," she said, "Is that why you're scared of crosses?"

"Yeah, it was the crosses that killed them in the end," I told her, looking down at the ground, "And thanks to those crosses, I live alone."

"Where were you when the battle happened?" Hanabi asked, knowing I had no other relatives alive, even at the time.

"You could say that's when I first met you," I said, smiling up at her, "While they were fighting, they left me with you, Neji and Hinata." Hanabi smiled back.

"And that's the best decision they made to me," she said, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back.

"I agree Hanabi," I said, "I completely agree."


	6. Relax?

**Chapter Six**

**Relax?**

Sitting by the water with Hanabi was definitely my idea of relaxation. We laid down next to each other and watched the small waves.

"It's been a long day," I said, resting my head on my arms, "And your chakra levels are low."

"How do you know?" Hanabi asked, looking towards me.

"I don't know, I can see all your chakra points and your chakra levels and everything," I said, looking down at the waves once again.

"Strange," she said, "That sounds exactly like the Byakugan."

"Yeah," I said. Hanabi smiled and got closer to me. I looked at her and she looked back. I blushed a little at how close she was.

"You ok?" She asked, noticing the blush on my face.

"Yeah, "I lied, trying to keep my voice calm but failing miserably. She looked at me oddly but then realized how close we were and smirked. She looked down then placed her hand on mine. My blush instantly reddened.

"H-Hanabi," I stammered, becoming very nervous.

"Yes?" She asked, moving her face closer to mine. My face turned even brighter red. She smirked.

"Gotcha," she said, sticking her tongue out.

"Wh-What?" I stammered, more nervous than ever.

"You're talking just like my sister," she giggled, poking my nose. I blushed and lost my balance, falling backwards. She giggled more and laid by my side. "You're a funny person Kyle," she said.

"I-I am?" I asked, looking up a little. She smiled and helped me up.

"Yeah," she smiled as we began to walk back to camp, "You are." I blushed a little but then watched as she climbed up the ladder and into the tree-house. I followed but split as we reached the top where the doors were. Once on my own, I sighed and laid on the bed, ready to sleep. Unfortunately, not everyone was ready to go to sleep. No sooner had I laid on the bed that the door shot open.

"Come on Kyle!" The person yelled, running in and grabbing my arm and pulling me into Hanabi's room. She was also in bed and was pulled along. We both looked to see who was pulling us away and saw that it was Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru! What are you doing?!" I yelled, trying to keep up with him.

"I'm taking you to Naruto!" He called back. Me and Hanabi looked at each other in confusion.

"Why are you taking us to Naruto?!" Hanabi yelled, as we both had to avoid trees.

"He told me to go and get you two, we're all going into a haunted house."

"I thought we were meant to be relaxing," I whispered to Hanabi, "That's what Neji said. She nodded back and tried to pull away from Konohamaru but we both couldn't.

"Nu uh guys, you're coming along," he said, pulling us along still. I sighed and gave in but Hanabi continued to pull, desperate to get away from him. Eventually, he stopped in the middle of a clearing. All around the clearing, the trees had no leaves and were crooked. The house was in front of us, it was a true haunted house. All the windows were smashed and dusty so you couldn't see through the remaining glass. There were holes in the walls that made the house look as if it were going to fall down any time now. The door was off it's hinges, hanging from the doorframe.

"There you three are," Naruto said, walking towards us. Me and Hanabi sighed and turned around before back towards camp. A hand pulled us both back. Looking up, we could see Tenten and Neji pulling us back.

"What's the point of us all going in there?" I asked.

"We're not," Neji said, smirking, "Only you two are." Me and Hanabi both looked at each other in shock.

"No," we both repeated, trying to pull away. We were pulled back and then thrown to the front step of the house. We looked to see everyone watching, some in shock, others with smirks on their faces.

"Go in," Tenten commanded. We both shook our heads and ran from the door but Neji and Tenten were after us again.

"Leave us!" Hanabi yelled back, then grabbed my hand and jumped into the trees. No matter what she did though, Neji and Tenten were able to follow. Finally, it seemed we had lost them as we were in a cave.

"I think we've escaped from them," I said, out of breath. Hanabi nodded but then we gasped as a hand was put over our mouths.

"Gotcha," Tenten whispered in our ears. We sighed and stopped, giving in.

"Why do we have to go in?" I asked Tenten.

"Cause you two seem to be getting quite close to each other," Tenten said, "Besides this could be your big chance to be alone… together." She had whispered the last word purposely, teasing us about our feelings for each other. She tied up our hands and feet, just as Neji appeared, smirking.

"Caught them then?" Neji said before picking up Hanabi. I gasped as Tenten picked me up then there was wind as she ran at a quicker pace than before. Before long, we were outside the house again with everyone watching us. Neji and Tenten undid the rope around our hands and feet then, with a small push, we were inside the house.

"Hanabi?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I kill Neji after this?"

"Yes."


	7. The Haunted House

**Chapter Seven**

**The Haunted House**

We both looked at each other, dark as it was.

"So much for relaxing," Hanabi said, grabbing my hand and pulling me along into the house. "What do they expect us to do in this house anyways?" I blushed as I thought about how dirty some of their minds were.

"You can come out when you both get one of the red flags!" Neji called.

"Bastard," I muttered as we came to a hallway where there were two directions we could go in. We had to split up.

"You go that way," Hanabi said, pointing in one direction, "I'll go this way." She pointed in the other. I nodded and walked the way she pointed. Walking along the hallway, I had to pretend I wasn't scared but I knew I was. All that I had to comfort me was my own shadow and even that was mute. Walking along the corridor, it began to get darker and darker and soon I had to put my hand on the wall, just for the reassurance that the wall was still there. At the end I felt a wall but knew it was not a dead-end. I felt around until at last, my hand rested on a banister. Stairs. I began to climb them slowly, making sure that I wouldn't make a false step and fall. It was still dark and I couldn't see anything so did not know whether the stairs were even safe so I kept a firm grip on the banister as I walked up the stairs. I heard a crackle and the stair that my left foot was on snapped, meaning I had to pull myself up quickly to stop myself falling backwards. Soon, I felt that there were no more stairs and looked ahead to see a light rectangle and guessed that the light was coming from behind a door.

"Is anyone there?" I asked, nervously. There was no reply so I stepped towards the light. Soon, I reached it and opened the door. I shielded my eyes while they adjusted to the light. "What is this?" I asked myself, as I was able to look around. It was a girl's bedroom, entirely white. There was a four-poster bed in the corner and crayons scattered across the floor. The room looked like it was still being used, unlike the rest of the house. What struck me the most in the room was the chest in the middle. I walked over to it in curiosity and saw that there was no lock on it or anything else that could prevent me from opening it. Beside the chest was the red flag. I picked it up and was about to leave, but for some reason I could not move away from the chest. I ran my hand over the lid before opening it. I gasped as steam rose out of it then suddenly found myself flying backwards through the walls. I hit the last wall and shot out of the house before hitting the ground at such force that I was knocked unconscious and the flag snapped into several pieces.

**Hanabi's POV**

Splitting from Kyle was not something I wanted to do, it was something I had to do. As I walked down the hallway, I realized how big a mistake that was. As I walked down the corridor I could hear lightning from outside, my worst fear. The corridor was completely black and I could see a room at the end that seemed to have a light on in it. When I entered it, I saw a boy's room. The room was completely white and had crayons scattered across a table in the middle. I looked around the room then saw the flag. I ran towards it and picked it up before looking next to where it had been where there was a trunk. I knew I shouldn't open it but couldn't resist and just as I was opening it, heard Kyle scream. I gasped and looked around but then was pushed back by a force and shot through the walls. As I crashed out the house, screaming, I saw Kyle unconscious on the ground. I fell straight on top of him and was also knocked unconscious, the flag snapping in my hands.


	8. Being Haunted

**Chapter Eight**

**Being Haunted**

When I woke up, I could see Hanabi nearby, still unconscious. I had fallen unconscious before she had so had no idea of what had happened and thought she was asleep. I crawled over to her and hugged her then slept beside her. It was the middle of the night when Hanabi woke up and looked down at me. She smiled a little then kissed my lips before sleeping beside me, hugging me.

When we woke up, we gasped. It was early morning and the only light was in front of us, two transparent figures standing in front of us, holding hands.

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked, nervously, never having seen anything like the figures that were currently standing before us.

"My name is Haruhi and this is my brother, Edward," the girl said. Both of the figures were about the same age as us but were dressed in clothes of an earlier era. Although it was difficult to tell due to the transparency, I thought that the girl had blonde hair and the boy had mousy brown hair. The girl also seemed to have blue eyes and the boy seemed to have green eyes. We both gasped at the same time, mainly in surprise.

"Are you scared of us?" Asked the girl, floating closer to us.

"Who are you?" I asked, stepping forwards. As if I was walking a mile away, Hanabi followed. I knew that she disliked being alone, especially after all we had been through on this island.

"Who is who?" Asked a voice. I turned to see Naruto, looking at us as if we were delirious. We looked at each other then at the two figures in front of us before looking at Naruto again.

"Can't you see them?" I asked him.

"See who?"

"Those two," Hanabi said, pointing to the two figures but of course Naruto couldn't.

"Guys, there's nobody there," he said, turning away and walking into a tent. "Everyone! Hanabi and Kyle have gone crazy." We both sighed.

"Nobody's going to believe us," I said. Hanabi nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Me and Hanabi both walked to our tree-house, annoyed as the ghosts followed us. We climbed to the top, hoping that they wouldn't be able to follow but were disappointed as they could. We both walked into Hanabi's room, not wanting to split up when there were two ghosts stalking us. I walked into the centre of the room and then gasped as my hand turned suddenly very cold. I looked to see that the girl was touching my hand.

"Wow, you're so warm," she smiled, causing me to blush a little, having not expected her to say this.

"I-I-I" I couldn't answer, not sure what I would say to this.

"Ooh, you're cute when you blush," the girl said. I turned so red, it was surprising I didn't faint.

"I found a girl who's a lot cuter," the boy said, hugging Hanabi a little.

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

Me and Hanabi waited until they had finished arguing, blushing as they were arguing over which of us was cuter. I gasped as I felt the cold spread all over my body.

"Oh, this body is so warm," I felt myself saying. I knew instantly that she had possessed my body. The boy smirked and then entered Hanabi's body, possessing her too. I watched as Hanabi walked over to me. She was smirking as she did so and I saw her face getting closer.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! We're not ready!" I was trying to yell but my words were not coming out. I would have screamed as her lips touched mine but couldn't as my body was still possessed. I felt the spirit slowly fading from my body but I could not see her around me anywhere. Finally their presence was gone. I sighed and was happy to see that my body also sighed.

"Sorry," I said to Hanabi, the two of us walking outside and climbing down from the tree-house.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault," she said, "You were possessed as well." I gasped and ran in front of Hanabi grabbing the kunai that was flying towards her. I grabbed it before it could hit either one of us and slowly took the note off of it.

'_Task two complete.'_

Hanabi read the note over my shoulder, blushing brightly as she did. She smiled widely when she had finished reading it.

"Let's tell the others," she smiled, pulling me towards the other tree-houses. I nodded.

"That's a good idea," I said, walking alongside her instead of continuing to be dragged along by her. She giggled, looking at me.

"Was that our first kiss?" I asked, nervous as I remembered it.

"I don't think so," she said, "I think the first kiss is the one between the two people, not the one between two spirits who have control over their bodies." I nodded, slightly happy that that wasn't my first kiss, even if it was with Hanabi. We both walked over to the first tree-house and climbed up to where the rooms were. I knocked on Sakura's door while Hanabi knocked on Sasuke's. We both then knocked on Naruto's door at the exact same time. As is it were a routine they had been practising, they all came out at the exact same time. Hanabi smiled and showed them the paper. Sakura and Sasuke smiled gently but Naruto's smile grew wider and wider as he continued to look at the paper.

Next we walked to Team nine's tree-house to show them the paper. Hinata smiled a little, Shino was impossible to tell and Kiba and Akamaru both howled. We smiled, although it was a little loud.

"What was the task?" Hinata asked. We both blushed and looked away. Hinata knew that it was something that we didn't want to talk about so was fine leaving at that.

Team ten was next, they were all happy and none of them went over the top with their reaction so we were fine with that. Ino hugged me tightly though before I could leave which made me nervous.

"Slut," Hanabi muttered, causing me to blush brighter. She pulled me away from Ino and we headed over to Team Gai's tree-house. When we climbed it, they were already outside, waiting for us to show up.

"Byakugan," Neji explained before we could ask and we both just nodded. "So you've completed the task two," he said. We both had to resist glaring at Neji as he stood there, smirking at us, enjoying this.

"Well done guys," Tenten said, ruffling our hair, even though we were only a few centimetres shorter than she was.

"Say one more thing like that and you'll wake up surrounded by flames," Hanabi threatened. They instantly shut up, not doubting that Hanabi would do what she was saying she would. We climbed down and walked over to the sand siblings tree-house, the last one we had to see.

"We've completed task two," we said, as they opened the door. Temari smiled widely, obviously wanting us to complete all the tasks as soon as possible so we could get onto the paradise island. This was also made clear by the fact that she hugged us both.

"Thank you," she whispered. Gaara and Kankuro just stared, not really caring.

Now that we had told everyone, we returned to our own tree-house.

"I'll tell Konohamaru," Hanabi said, before walking into her room. I nodded, walking into my own. I laid down on the bed and chuckled a little as I heard Hanabi yelling the news into Konohamaru's room.

Before I fell asleep, I whispered one thing to myself.

"Task three is for me?"


	9. Another Day That Time Forgot

**Chapter Nine**

**Another Day That Time Forgot**

We woke up the next morning to sunlight. It wasn't normally like this, it was normally windy. When I stepped out of the tree-house, Ino and Temari were already down on the beach sunbathing. I rolled my eyes as they were in barely any clothes so they looked like they were trying to catch people's attention, although there were no people around for miles. I climbed down from the tree-house, followed shortly by Hanabi.

"Morning," I said, as I helped her to step down from rope ladder. She smiled.

"Morning Kyle, and thanks." I nodded to her, smiling as we walked over to the campfire to eat some breakfast. There was still some food left over from yesterday so, not wanting to cook anything, we merely ate some of the leftover food.

When we had finished, we looked over to see that the girls on the beach had been joined by all the other girls, minus Hanabi, and several of the boys.

"Huh… what's that?" I whispered, looking out to sea where there was a ship. "A ship," I whispered, then walked towards it.

"Morning Kyle!" Tenten yelled happily, waving towards me. I waved back but never looked at her, noticing that the boat was heading towards the island. Others turned and also saw the ship. Neji gasped and shot forwards, activating his byakugan and staring at the ship. He turned back to us.

"It's a pirate ship!" He yelled, "And if that wasn't bad enough, it's got a special seal attached to it!" We all looked at him in fear and some of the girls began to scream.

"What do you mean by a special seal?" Naruto asked, putting his shirt back on and walking towards the sea.

"It's a seal that when the ship touches the island, everyone on it will be killed." The screaming increased and some of the guys got ready to run and board the ship.

"Don't even think about entering the ship!" I yelled towards them, pulling back Naruto and Shikamaru who were closest to me. They all turned around to look at me and stopped.

"What do you mean Kyle?" They asked, walking a few steps towards me.

"Think about it! If that ship touches the island, we'll all die, if any of us touch the ship we'll die that way!" They all talked amongst themselves for a few minutes before they were silent.

"He's right," Gaara said in his monotone voice, looking at the ship closely. Sasuke ran forwards, up the cliff and jumped, falling near the ship. He performed some hand signs then put his fingers to his lips, blowing out a flamethrower. Everyone cheered as it engulfed the boat. A few seconds later, the flames stopped and the ship was revealed again. Amazingly, the ship was just the same as it had been when he had started. Sasuke stared at it in shock as he fell towards the water. He hit it with a splash and began to swim towards the island. He walked onto the beach slowly, water dripping off of him.

"How could that not have worked?" He asked himself, looking at each of us with a look of anger. All the girls and boys except me each tried their powers against the boat and each time they were useless. I just sighed and panicked as the boat drew ever closer. I calmed myself down eventually then thought about the situation.

"Guys! This is the third test!" I told them, causing them all to look at me.

"You only just figured that out?" Kiba asked, glaring at me. I took a step back in fear but then nodded.

"I've been panicking, I don't think you realise that that ship is possibly going to end our lives," I said angrily, pointing to it. I then gasped, _Task Three is for me._ I nodded to myself then thought about each of my techniques. I smiled, the ship was obviously very strong as it could withstand such a powerful force as all the others powers, it would need my strongest power of all. I slowly walked to the cliff, taking a deep breath. I had only ever used this power once because it was so powerful that it could kill me. I walked up the cliff slowly, my heart rate increasing massively. I soon was at the top, staring at the ship. I could now see that it was huge, something I hadn't noticed it before as it was a distance away. I sighed and closed my eyes before falling forwards. I heard screaming and knew that they didn't know what I was doing. I spun around in midair as I shot towards the sea and rocks below me. I suddenly stopped in midair, facing forwards towards the ship which was still advancing towards the island.

I stared at the boats for a few seconds before my hand flew forwards. Power built up in my palm, sparking and buzzing before it flew forwards. It hit the ship and there was a bright light engulfing the ship. There was a lot of smashing and snapping before the light stopped and the ship had blown up, pieces floating and the seal broken. I stared at it for a few seconds before heading towards the rocks and water again. Someone grabbed me and pulled me out of the air, placing me on the sand. A piece of wood reached the surface. The words on it said 'Task Three Completed.' I saw it and smiled a little before my vision went blurry and I fell unconscious.

"Kyle! Are you ok?"

"Kyle?"

I woke up a while later in my room with a damp cloth on my forehead. I picked it up and placed it aside as I stood up. Hanabi was nearby in a chair, her face in her hands. It was obvious she had been up a while.

"Hanabi?" She looked up at me.

"Kyle! Thank God!" She was smiling, that was all that I need to see to make me happy.


End file.
